


That's What Kissing Booths Are For

by wickedwitchcraft



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Nogitsune, Misunderstandings, and as in the norm for me, as a treat, just a little, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Lydia sets up kissing booths to raise money for the school. A familiar face shows up to help. Stiles absolutely does NOT panic.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	That's What Kissing Booths Are For

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i posted this on tumblr ageessss ago, but my link for it broke so i'm posting it here. i have a couple more i'm gonna add as well. i'll try and clean them up a little as i go too, but i cannot promise perfection! haha!

Leave it to Lydia to come up with an idea to make money that would work this well. But seriously? Kissing booths? Who does that? Beacon Hills apparently does that. And they do it very well if the impossibly long lines are anything to go by. These long lines were seriously getting on Stile’s nerves, not only had he had to make two detours to get to class today but he was also now stuck waiting in one with Scott. Add that to the time he had spent waiting in line with Isaac and they were seriously starting to impede on his schedule.

“Scott why do I have to be here? I waited in line yesterday because Isaac wanted to kiss you, and I know I promised to wait in line with you when you paid him back but really? I’m having second thoughts. I mean I don’t mind kissing him. I’m sure he’s great at it. But like, he’s your boyfriend and it seems weird to me man.” Stiles ranted, waving his arms frantically and almost smacking someone in the head.

“You kissed _me_ yesterday. How is this any different?” Scott asked, looking at the girl Stiles had almost slapped apologetically.

“Dude it’s totally different. We’re bros. Like best bros. I’ve known you since forever and I’ve seen you naked, so kissing you for $5 at a kissing booth is not a big deal. But this is Isaac. And he’s yours and I don’t know…it’s not weird for you?” he looked skeptical.

“No Stiles. It’s not weird for me. It’s a kissing booth, you aren’t trying to steal him away, you’re just waiting with me and donating money to the school so they can afford… stuff.” his face scrunched up as he obviously couldn’t think of anything the school would be buying with all of its kissing booth earned money.

“Alright man. But I’m only kissing him on the cheek. He doesn’t get a taste of the Stilinski lips, those are for special people only.” Stiles shrugged and stood up on his toes to see over the heads in front of them.

“We close?” Scott asked with raised eyebrows as Stiles settled back on his feet in front of him.

“Yep, only about 10 people in front of us.”

Scott nodded and Stiles began digging in his pocket for money. While he was digging for his five dollars he missed Derek step up behind Isaac’s booth. Scott was smirking when he finally pulled out a crumpled bill.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Scott replied with a smile and puppy dog eyes. Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

“Maybe you should go first.” He suggested slowly.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m totally sure. Get in front of me right now.” He jostled around and shoved Scott in front of him.

It only took a few more minutes to get to the front, Scott smiling happily when he stepped up to kiss Isaac, lingering a little and making Isaac laugh. Stiles was stepping up to the booth when Isaac stepped out and pulled Scott off to the side.

“Umm…hey. Where are you going? I’m still here, and there are people in line dude. You can’t just up and leave cuz you boyfriend shows up! Scott didn’t leave with you yesterday! Dude?”

“I’m on break Stiles. But don’t worry, he’ll take your money just as much as I would have.” Isaac said nodding to the booth and walking down the hall with Scott. Stiles furrowed his brows and looked back to the booth, jumping when he saw Derek standing there staring at him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he squeaked, it was a very manly squeak. Derek raised his eyebrows judgmentally.

“Working the kissing booth like Lydia demanded me too. What are _you_ doing?” he said flatly.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. He stood there for a minute repeating the action, looking like a fish. He was worrying his five dollars between his fingers when someone behind him shouted for him to hurry up. He startled and stepped closer to the booth. Derek leaned forward and flattened his palms out on the surface of the table, looking at Stiles expectantly.

Stiles swallowed loudly and leaned forward a bit. He was an inch away from Derek’s face staring into his ridiculous eyes. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck as his eyes flitted down to look at his lips. He licked his own and Derek’s eyes tracked the movement. Stiles could feel Derek’s breath against his face as he exhaled and his blushed crept up to his cheeks. Derek cleared his throat and Stiles stepped back quickly clearing his own and rubbing at his neck nervously.

“Nope. I can’t. S-sorry. I – um…here!” he threw his five dollar bill at Derek and fled down the hall into the bathroom. He went to the sink and threw cold water over his face. His hands were shaking and as he looked in the mirror his face was the bright cherry red he knew it would.

“Smooth Stilinski, real smooth.” He shook his head at himself and headed to English.

He avoided the kissing booth area for the rest of the day, even going so far as to walk around the outside of the school to get to Chemistry instead of cutting through the Cafeteria like he normally would have. Because there was no way Derek hadn’t heard his heart going crazy. Hell, werewolves three towns over probably heard it. And he didn’t need Mr. Eyebrows McBroody cornering him and asking him questions. Because let’s face it no normal person would have a problem kissing Derek. Come to think of it, what was he even doing at the school kissing booth? He said something about Lydia. Stiles made it a point to go ask her immediately.

He saw her heading to her car in the parking lot and ran after her. Stopping by her side and panting for a minute before straightening up to find her giving him a questioning look that somehow managed to look judgmental.

“You – Derek – kissing booth.” He panted, attempting to explain through his labored breathing.

“I’m assuming you saw Derek at the kissing booth.”

“Ye- yes. Almost kissed him.” he huffed. Lydia’s eyes widened in shock before narrowing back into her judgmental look.

“Wait. What do you mean “almost” kissed him? How do you _almost_ kiss someone Stiles?”

“I’ll tell you how! You get in line with the intension of kissing your best friends boyfriend, he leaves to go be with said best friend and you turn around and are faced with a grumpy looking werewolf who was apparently “demanded” to be there! That’s how you almost kiss someone Lydia! That’s how!!!” he collapsed against her car for extra exaggeration. Lydia was still looking at him like she wanted to hit him before her face turned curious.

“Okay. So why didn’t you just kiss him? It’s a kissing booth Stiles, that’s kind of the point.”

“Why was he even at the kissing booth? He isn’t even in school anymore!”

“Not everyone volunteering was a student. We had people from town coming in too. And it might be horrible to say but not all of them were really kissable looking. So I called Derek and told him to come down and do it. We needed attractive people to make more money. It’s totally working, in case you’re interested.” Lydia was studying her nails looking bored.

“I’m really not, Scott might be though. And why didn’t I notice anyone else from town?”

“Maybe because you weren’t paying attention and have been avoiding the booths all day? And you didn’t answer my question Stiles.” She looked like a stern mother about to beat the truth out of her misbehaving child. Stiles swallowed nervously.

“What question? You asked a question?” Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Why didn’t you kiss him Stiles.”

“What do you mean why didn’t I – it’s Derek.” He looked at her with his best “it’s super obvious how aren’t you seeing this” face, flailing his hands in front of him.

“Yes. We’ve established that. Now I’m asking why you didn’t take the golden opportunity that was handed directly to you, and kiss him.” she paused and looked up from her nails, “Like we both know you want to.”

Stiles actually flinched back from her. He was biting his lip looking worried.

“I don’t want – I don’t wanna do that, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mumbled, almost to himself. Lydia’s features softened, she walked to him and put her hand on his arm.

“Stiles. Do you really think that was a convincing lie?” she asked softly.

“Yes?” he looked up at her with a grimace. She chuckled in return.

“Okay. We can pretend it was if you want. But that will only work with me and you know it. Everyone else will be able to tell you’re lying, and not just because your words aren’t convincing.” Stiles sighed loudly and looked up at the sky. Lydia squeezed his arm lightly and headed for her car door. She climbed in and rolled down the window.

“You should have kissed the boy Stiles. How do you think I convinced him to come in the first place?” she smirked at his opened mouthed look and pulled away, leaving him standing in shock in the parking lot.

He thought about calling Scott and asking him if going to Derek’s loft was a good idea or not. He was also maybe going to ask if he would come with him in case he made a complete fool of himself and couldn’t drive due to an embarrassment overload. But he decided to just wing it instead. That was totally his thing. Wing it. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing at all.

He sat in his jeep outside the loft for ten minutes. It took him until the last minute of the ten minutes to realize that Derek had probably totally heard him pull up and knew he had, in fact, been sitting out there for ten minutes like an idiot. He rolled his eyes at himself in the rearview mirror and hopped out of the jeep. He may or may not have stomped up every flight of stairs like a child. He got to the door of the loft and was genuinely shocked that it didn’t open when he reached his hand out for the handle.

He hesitated and then knocked, because for some reason his hand decided that he was going to be courteous today instead of just barging in like normal. He waited for a minute and when nobody answered he knocked again.

“Derek?”

It took another minute for the door to be pulled open, Derek standing there looking perfect in a baby blue Henley and sleep pants.

“Hey. I was just –“, Stiles cut off when Derek turned his back on him and walked back into the loft without a word. Weird. Stiles was used to grumpy Derek. But grumpy Derek at least looked at him when he talked. Stiles huffed and followed him into the loft, closing the door behind him.

“Dude. I was talking.” Stiles pointed out as Derek stood by the window looking more broody than normal.

“Hmm.” Was all Stiles got in response.

“Okaaay… Umm, anyway, I sort of had a question I wanted to ask you, if that’s okay?” he sounded hesitant and nervous, even to himself.

“Why wouldn’t it be okay?” Derek asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

“Well, um…I – I don’t know, you’re just acting strange, well stranger than usual anyway, and I didn’t want to upset you or whatever.” Stiles shrugged even though Derek wasn’t looking at him.

“Are you here to ask an upsetting question?” his voice still emotionless. It was making Stiles extremely uncomfortable.

“I don’t know. Why do you keep answering questions with questions?” he sounded slightly accusing but he didn’t care.

“Why do you keep _asking_ so many questions?” he turned to Stiles then and his face was just like his voice, emotionless. He took a step toward Stiles who instinctively took a step back.

“Did I do something?”

“I don’t know. Do you think you did something?” he tilted his head to the side and smirked meanly.

“STOP IT! STOP DOING THAT!” Derek looked shocked at the outburst and Stiles was staring at the floor. He sniffed and cleared his throat scratching at the back of his neck. He looked up at Derek, who was now only about a foot away from him and looking like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It wasn’t in any jar, but it was in the air in front of him, reaching out to Stiles. When Stiles looked at him he dropped it quickly to his side clenching his fist.

“Sorry.” Stiles muttered, looking over Derek’s shoulder and out the window to avoid making eye contact with the werewolf.

“It’s okay… Are you?” Derek sounded hesitant, standing completely still. Stiles gave his a confused look.

“Am I what?” Derek laughed through his nose.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, um…yeah. Totally fine. Do I not seem okay? Cuz I’m totally okay. What makes you think I’m not okay?” he replied in a rush making Derek’s eyebrows jump high on his forehead.

“You’re right. You seem totally fine.” Derek said, nodding sarcastically.

“Seriously Stiles, what was that? I know it wasn’t just because of me. So what was it?” He stepped a bit closer to Stiles and moved his head until Stiles was looking at him.

“It’s nothing. Really.” He said, shaking his head dismissively.

“Stiles.”

Stiles let out a heavy sigh.

“It’s just…the nogitsune used to do that. He’d just keep asking questions, and when I answered one he’d wouldn’t tell me if answered correctly, he just kept asking more. I don’t know it just…freaks me out a little when people do that now. Sorry.” He was staring at the floor again, afraid to look at Derek. When he did look up what he saw wasn’t what he was expecting. Derek looked shocked, maybe a little in awe. His eyes were wide and he was staring at Stiles with a look that Stiles couldn’t figure out.

“What?” Derek shook his head quickly and looked at his feet.

“Nothing. I’ve just…I’ve never heard you talk about that before.”

“I don’t really talk about it.”

“Not even with Scott?”

“Not really.”

“How come?”

“I just can’t. I mean I know he’d listen, but it’s just… I don’t think he’d enjoy me telling him how I remember all of it. Because it wasn’t like an out of body experience ya know? It was way worse. The way I saw it, it was _me_ doing those things. I mean, I even have the memory of stabbing Allison and an Oni did that. Not me or the nogitsune. But I have the memory. I can feel the sword going in. And whenever that memory comes up all I feel is satisfaction. Or like, the remnants of satisfaction. Like I’m feeling what he felt. And I hate myself for that. I can’t tell Scott that. I just –“ His voice broke and a tear dripped down his cheek. He cleared his throat and wiped it away, realizing that he had been talking to the floor the whole time.

“It wasn’t you though. It wasn’t.” Derek said quietly, he was still looking at the floor as well.

“Yeah I know. It’s just hard to remember that sometimes when I have all those memories in my head. It doesn’t really help that sometime I –“ he cut off and shook his head.

“You what?” Derek looked up at him. But Stiles just shook his head again.

“Stiles. You what? Tell me. Please.” He had moved closer, was almost pressed against Stiles’ side. He could feel the warmth radiating from him. Something about that warmth made him want to tell Derek everything, all of the memories, the dreams, everything the nogitsune had told him he was going to do to everyone he loved, and how he was completely powerless to stop it from happening right before his eyes. How he wasn’t strong enough to control his body and stop it. How he wasn’t strong enough period. Instead he only told him one thing.

“I still hear him sometimes. Like when I’m somewhere quiet. It’s like I can hear him whispering to me. It’s just really –“ he cut off and shook his head again.

“Scary.” Derek supplied. Stiles looked at him and nodded with a small smile.

Neither of them said anything for awhile, they just stayed in a companionable silence. Derek was so warm standing next to him. He wanted to lean into him but he didn’t. He wanted to walk away as well, to get rid of the urge to lean into him, but he stayed where he was. He had almost forgotten why he had come in the first place when Derek broke the silence.

“So what did you want to ask me?” he smiled a little when Stiles’ head snapped in his direction.

“Wha- Oh! I was just…um…it was…what did Lydia say to you to make you work the kissing booth?” he stammered as he finally put some space between himself and the incredibly warm wolf next to him. Derek’s brow was furrowed.

“Lydia? Oh, she said a lot of things, in a very short period. It was kind of hard to understand some of it but I got the point. There were mentions of wolfs bane, and something about a dog pound I think, which, thinking back on it now is just rude.” He looked up at the ceiling looking a bit offended. Stiles laughed at him and then clamped a hand over his mouth to stop it. Derek glared at him nonthreateningly and he grinned widely. He cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds like her. I was just wondering cuz she –“, he cut off and looked at Derek with wide eyes.

“Never mind. She didn’t say anything to me and I have to go!” he laughed nervously and turned to walk to the door but within seconds Derek was in front of him looking curious and blocking his way. Stiles sighed. Stubborn werewolves.

“How did you think she got me to do it? What did she tell you she said?” If Stiles wasn’t imagining things he would say Derek sounded a little frantic, oh dear god, Derek sounded like Stiles. Stiles almost snorted another laugh at that but sobered quickly when he realized that Derek would be able to tell if he was lying about his answer. He made a face, going for nonchalant (and probably missing by a mile), and tried to step past Derek.

“Oh ya know just –“ he was blocked by Derek’s arm.

“Nothing important really, it wasn’t – “ blocked by Derek’ other arm.

“Ya know, it was Lydia so-“ blocked by Derek’s leg after what was a truly inspired maneuver.

“It was nothing – Oh for fucks sake Derek let me pass!!!” he threw his hands up, batting at Derek’s grip on both his arms.

“Stop moving and I will.”

“That doesn’t even make sense. Let me go.”

“Tell me what she said and I will.” He smirked and tilted his head. Stiles gave a snarky smirk right back and took a deep breath.

‘Shesaidshetoldyouthatifyoucameyou’dgettokissmeandyoucame. That’s it can I go now? Thanks.” He slipped under Derek’s arm and headed for the door quickly. His hand had just landed on the door when he heard Derek say something behind him, too quiet to hear. He turned halfway to look at him.

“What did you say?” Derek was still facing the window, his shoulders tense.

“I said, that’s not what she told me.”

“I know, that’s why – “

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry.” Derek shook his head slightly and took a deep breath.

“I said, that’s not what she told me, but it would have worked just as well.” He sounded like he was grinding his teeth, and the words were being forced passed them, they probably were. A huge talker Mr. Broody Werewolf isn’t. Stiles was still processing what he just heard when he felt Derek’s hand on his shoulder. He spun around and flailed backwards, his back slamming into the door.

“Ow.” He groaned, bending his arm behind him to reach for the pain. Derek’s hand found it first and it was gone in seconds. His other hand was on Stiles’ waist and he was so close, Stiles couldn’t help it anymore, he pressed forward and fell into Derek, his head resting on his shoulder, enjoying that fact that the pain in his back was being drained completely.

“Thank you.” He mumbled groggily into Derek’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome. I didn’t mean to scare you. Sorry.” His hand was moving in small circles on Stiles back, and Stiles was pretty sure his knees were about to buckle from the contact. Derek Hale was taking his pain away and letting him use him as a werewolf body pillow, this was the life. And that’s when Derek’s previous words snapped into focus in his brain. He stiffened against the werewolf and Derek’s hand stopped moving.

“Did you mean that?” he whispered into Derek’s shoulder. Derek moved his hand from Stiles waist up to his jaw and pulled back to look at him.

“Yeah. I meant it.” And oh no, he was staring right into Stiles’ eyes and this was it, he was gonna melt right here without ever having kissed Derek Hale, even though it was apparently on the table, unbeknownst to him. He sighed into a smiled and leaned forward but Derek wasn’t there anymore. He had moved away.

“What? No. Why’d you leave? That was a moment we were having.” He whined, and he may have been doing grabby hands after Derek, but if you had just had a super warm, crazy attractive werewolf plastered to your front you’d be making grabby hands too okay? Shut up.

“What?”

“Um. That moment, like less than a second ago, where I realized you said you wanted to kiss me and we were totally about to kiss and then you _walked away_! That moment!” Stiles was flailing again, so sue him, he was having a moment, he never gets moments.

“You don’t want to kiss me Stiles. You can’t. You said so yourself.” Derek had his hands fisted at his sides as Stiles flailed again and made face.

“What are you talking about? When did I say this blasphemy?” he pointed an accusing finger at Derek and narrowed his eyes, judging his answer before he even gave it. Derek just rolled his eyes.

“This afternoon. At the kissing booth. You said, and I quote, “Nope. I can’t.” and then ran away. I got the picture Stiles.” Derek was just standing there looking at his feet. He looked for all the world like a kicked puppy. Stiles smiled to himself and put his hands on his hips.

“Derek Hale. Listen to me right now. Listen to my words. And listen to my heart and tell me that I’m lying. I have wanted nothing more than to kiss you for the last year and a half. It’s just – you can’t spring that kind of stuff on me Derek! I react badly!” he ran his hand through his hair as Derek looked up at him. He smiled and shrugged and then Derek was in front of him again.

“You really wanna kiss me?” Derek asked with a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah. I really really do.” Derek leaned forward and whispered in Stiles ear.

“Well that’s what kissing booths are for.” He smirked and walked toward the window again, leaving Stiles with his mouth hanging open. He growled at Derek’s back and ran after him. Derek turned around when he jumped and caught him around the waist, pulling him close, their faces where centimeters apart.

“We’re gonna kiss this time right?” Stiles asked sounding uncertain. Derek smiled brightly and pressed his lips to Stiles’, it was warm and soft and everything Stiles had wanted. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and deepened the kiss, moaning softly when their tongues brushed together. They pulled apart, Derek holding Stiles to him with his arms around his waist. Stiles legs felt like jelly.

“Don’t let go of me.”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys! love you! don't be shy with (nice) comments! <3


End file.
